My Will
by Iko.Willows
Summary: My face is the last thing I want you to see before you go to hell! Sakura screamed at him. Warning: Character death.


My Will

Of silver, and red, and of white and black. There is no name for her. A Hunter-nin, she is bound to silent vengeance. Her masks are layered, one white, one dark. Katanas flash in the night, a bowstring sounds, and she has disappeared again. Running, she continues on, mind set on a single goal.

He is her prize.

_I wait for my saint and face the day_

_But I have the hope to reach you someday_

_I cannot go on, or take other steps_

_Yes, my way's not easy to go_

_Love, even I do believe when I see you_

_I need to take my time_

_Spend some days alone_

_Being by myself will be all I do_

_Is… does it exist in everlasting love_

_In which I could believe?_

_I have hurt because I was wrong and crude_

_No, wait, but I don't want to lose you, no!_

Now, he sits in a shadowed room, alone. Moonlight illuminates him only briefly, before the wind hides the light again with the raining clouds. Pale skin and dark eyes bestowed upon handsome features contort in weariness. He knows she is near.

"Why did you always have to be the fool? Do you really believe that I am so easily defeated?" he asked her, through the darkness, trying to make his voice reach her. But she heard, only in a different way.

And she ran on, ahead of her fellows, the neko's mask hiding her defiance of her prize. The mark glitters black in the strip of moonlight as she passes through. A dark swirl.

"Are you coming for me again?" he shouts into the empty room.

…

Figures halted, centered around a single character. Nothing could be seen behind the cold, ANBU masks, but that hardly mattered- they knew.

"What now?" The wolf mask, painted mostly with black and silver, turned towards the neko-ANBU with a slight cock of the head.

"We continue," she answered emotionlessly, just like he did. A yellow-spattered kitsune mask turned so that the single, red sworl could be seen on the cheek.

"Ano…"

"Do you have something to say?" Blue eyes peered out from the slits in the yellow disguise, resting on the kunoichi-leader's own.

"Are you ready? Are you sure-"

"He will fall. It is the will of the Hokage. And we must protect Konoha at all costs," she said in a deadly monotone that had made even the blood of her ANBU fellows run cold. A frosty gaze pierced their hearts as she glanced about, then looked away. A kitsune, an oukami, a tori, a boru, and a neko at their head.

The kitsune- Uzamaki Naruto, ANBU elite and soon-to-be Hokage.

The oukami- Hyuuga Neji, ANBU elite and Hyuuga Hinata's captain-of-the-guard.

The tori- Nara Shikamaru, ANBU elite and Konohagakure's ingenious strategist.

The boru- Yamanaka Ino, ANBU elite and head of Konohagakure's defenses.

The neko- Haruno Sakura, leader of her five man ANBU team and bounty hunter/medic-nin.

Their current mission: Terminate Uchiha Sasuke.

_Thinking of you made me cry_

_See my eyes?_

_They were foolish dreams_

_But all I've got_

_Is my will to be with you again_

_Thinking of you made me cry_

_So many times_

_And all the thing that made this song was you_

And I have my will to be with you someday… 

He chuckled softly, to himself, and he motioned to a figure by the door.

"Be ready, Kabuto. They are coming."

"Hai, Sasuke-sama."

…

_Thwang_, _hissssssstht. _

_Thud_.

"Sakura-san, the last guard is down." The kunoichi nodded silently and motioned Naruto back to his place. As the blonde resumed his position beside the man in the wolf mask, he heard him mutter something about "too easy".

"I know, Neji-san, but Sakura-chan's leading this operation and she's probably already noticed," he replied in a swift succession of hand signals. Neji nodded, but the tension in the air was still high. Sakura motioned for Ino and Neji to move in, and they approached the seemingly unguarded door with caution. The Hyuuga paused, then signaled for his partner to stop. A soft whisper in the night activated the Byakugan, and he smirked at the immature traps set up. He relayed this information back to his commander, and in a matter of seconds, Shikamaru had them disabled.

They all still thought it was too easy.

Ino slowly scanned over the door for traps, then blinked when she found none. Shaking her head at Neji, she fell back and informed her commander, who promptly pulled out her katana and told them to prepare themselves.

…

They clouds hid the moon that would have revealed the substance Sakura was slipping on. Dead surrounded her, but she didn't care. They were the enemy, so what did it matter?

Four other figures stood in the carnage, warily watching for any others. Dozens had been slain that night, and their blood covered the floor of the hallway.

"We know you're here, Uchiha," Naruto shouted into the recesses of the shadows. "Come out and face us instead of cowering behind your thugs." More faithful followers of Sasuke's band attacked them.

_I thought I could walk, so independent_

_And I kept the words I want you to know_

_You are the one who made me smile_

_When you saw my tearful face_

_I won't waste my time _

_I'm gonna take the chance to say these things to you_

_When the day will come_

_I'll be strong enough_

_My voice will be so loud_

_Now I cast a sound…_

The second onslaught was well aimed- the Konoha shinobi were tired from their first fight, so their blood poured from their wounds and mingled with that of the enemy's on the floor.

A sudden cry split the sound of war and four masked faces turned to see one of their own fall, the boar's guise cracked.

"Ino!" cried Shikamaru, too late to save her. The others only increased their fury and set upon their attack with new vigor.

"Die!" Sakura screamed, slicing down two more opponents. Sasuke watched her fight from where he was in the shadows. Naruto whirled around and made to fend off two more ninja, but he found himself blown back, away from Sakura.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Kuso teme, Uchiha!"

_Thud. _The lackeys retreated into the shadows as the ANBU made a protective ring around Ino's fallen body. The sound of boots tapping on the stone and blood came nearer, and finally they could see past the darkness. A man stood there, half shadowed, half not.

"Well done, Konohagakure shinobi. Your Hokage would be proud."

"Cut the pleasantries, Uchiha, and fight." His dark face turned to the woman with the marked neko mask, now spattered with blood.

"But my dear Sakura-chan, it's been so long-"

_Thinking of you made me cry_

_See my eyes_

_They were foolish dreams_

_But all I've got_

_Is my will to be with you again_

_Thinking of you made me cry_

_So many times_

And all the thing that made this song was you 

_And I have my will to be with you someday…_

"Urusai." Sasuke's dark eyes went to Naruto, who was glaring at him from behind the mask. "You have not right to call her that. You have no right to speak to her at all."

"And what, you do?"

"Of course… she's my fiancé." There was a moment of silence while they stood in a silence that could have been cut by the katana in Sakura's hands.

"Well." That was almost it. He almost couldn't take it. "This was certainly unanticipated. But…"

"Quit playing around and complete the mission," hissed Shikamaru.

"I'd be honored," growled Sakura. With that, she tore off her mask and lunged. "Look at my face, Sasuke, it's the last thing I want you to see before you go to hell!"

"Saku-chan, no!"

She had never looked so beautiful to him. He had no memory of her being that way. A terrible fire in her green eyes, her hair fluttering around like her namesake.

_Thud_.

'_Then why couldn't I…_'

_Thinking of you made me cry_

_See my eyes?_

_They were foolish dreams_

_But all I've got_

_Is my will to be with you again_

_Thinking of you made me cry_

_So many times_

_And all the thing that made this song was you_

And I have my will to be with you someday… 

"Sakura-kun!"

"Haruno-chan!"

"SAKURA!" Sakura still had her back to them, but they knew what had happened. Naruto ran to her side and put his arms around her shoulders, trying not to look at the five kunai in her stomach and chest.

"Kuso teme, Uchiha!" Shikamaru and Neji attacked, but he still heard them.

"Sakura… SHE LOVED YOU! HOW COULD YOU, SHE STILL LOVED YOU!"

"Naruto-kun…"

"You are truly a fool, Uchiha."

"A dead fool."

_Thinking of you made me cry_

_And all the things that made this song was you_

_And I have my will to be with you someday._

* * *

Oooooh, how angsty. 3 Please review. I have nothing against Sakura, so dont think that this is a bash-fic. I was just going for something moving, kay? Flames will be giggled at. 


End file.
